


the female experience

by grosskopf



Series: Gift Works [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Peter Parker, Butch/Femme, Dom Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Peter Parker, Female Tony Stark, Gender or Sex Swap, Lace, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Starker Kink Exchange 2020, Sub Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark, Vaginal Fingering, butch penny x femme toni, look mom I can write non-omegaverse stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: Talking about sex is when Penny lets slip that she doesn't know how to open bras. It's how she ends up getting dragged towards a store with way too many expensive lingeries.Toni let out a string of "you're such a bottom" and "no respectable lesbian doesn't not know how to open a bra" and "that's why you don't get to top me." It's that kind of comment that sounds mean but then there's something on the way she talks, a detail on her voice that makes it sound like teasing.Written for Starker Kink Exchange, promptPeter let's slip that he doesn't know how to open a bra. Tony offers to teach himby theprancingponi. Maybe I ended up sticking more to the kinks than the prompt, I'm sorry.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Gift Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105409
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Starker Kink Exchange 2020





	the female experience

Penny is what you could call  _ butch.  _ Short hair - as in actual short hair, not that shoulder-length "short hair" - and no make-up. Her clothes are from the masculine part of the store. It doesn't help that her whole wardrobe is sweatpants, oversized hoodies and heavy boots, some boyshorts, and sports bras. Having a small chest also doesn't help stop her from looking like a teenage boy. It's a little bit frustrating and she's stopped counting how many times someone called her  _ sir  _ at some point in her late teen years. 

Toni is definitely the femme one.

So she thinks it's almost funny that Toni is  _ anything  _ but the stereotypical sub pillow princess you may think when looking at such a feminine woman. But she's also a genius that doesn't shy away from getting her hands dirty while building things. It shouldn't be a surprise, just like her strength shouldn't either. Even if Penny is always happy to be shown Toni's strength, anything the woman could do to show off muscle power is addictive.  _ Usually  _ during sex. 

Talking about sex is when Penny lets slip that she doesn't know how to open bras. It's how she ends up getting dragged towards a store with way too many expensive lingeries. 

Toni let out a string of " _ you're such a bottom" _ and " _ no respectable lesbian doesn't not know how to open a bra"  _ and " _ that's why you don't get to top me."  _ It's that kind of comment that sounds mean but then there's something on the way she talks, a detail on her voice that makes it sound like teasing. She's pretty sure it's where Toni buys hers, they seem to have the same style. 

"You look thirsty," Toni says beside her. "Do you have something to tell me?"

Penny blushes. "N-no."

"Baby girl," her voice sounds between her regular tone and  _ that  _ tone. "Don't lie to me."

"I-Uh. M-maybe…" Why speaking is so  _ hard _ sometimes? "Maybe I'm imagining you wearing some of those." 

"Good thing you don't want to fuck a mannequin," she says and Penny keeps getting redder and redder. "I'm sure you look better than any of these mannequins."

Penny only nods, focusing on willing the blush away. She's sure she's a beacon in the middle of the store with such a red face, and she looks quite out of place. She follows Toni around like a little obedient pup, still red, and she knows it won't go away while Toni makes a pile of underwear. 

The relationship is still too new for Penny to be used to Toni's sugar mommy's side. 

It feels like an eternity before they're in a fitting room. Penny is sure you're not supposed to have someone with you. It's too small for them and there's almost no space for both of them to move without hitting the walls or each other.

"Take off your hoodie."

Toni stops behind her after Penny is shirtless in front of the mirror. Penny is quite aware that she has a nice lean body hidden under her oversized clothes and a cute face. 

Toni has one of the black lace bras in her hands. She sneaks her hands under Penny's armpits and puts the bra in front of her chest, an inch away, but it's enough to have a clear image of how Penny would look like wearing it. She's also closer than necessary, and Penny feels how her shirt is  _ soft  _ against her naked back.

"You already look quite pretty," Toni says, looking at her eyes through the mirror reflection.

"Thank you, Ms. Stark."

Toni kisses her shoulder and repeats the process with other bras. Penny feels that Toni seems a bit closer every time she changes the bra, pressing against her back and the shoulder kisses turn into neck kisses quickly. The blush from embarrassment becomes a blush from being turned on and Toni knows what she's doing. It's clear in her eyes and Penny just can't break the eye contact. Toni's lust is hypnotic.

The bra is forgotten and Toni's hands go to her waist. She has ncredibly soft fingertips for someone like her, and the touches make the fire in Penny's core burn brighter and brighter. She moves her hands up and down, reaching Penny's waistband before the underside of her sports bra. Sshe knows Penny enough to push the right buttons. She kisses her neck right where Penny melts and touches her waist and stomach where makes Penny squirms under her hands.

Toni bites her shoulder hard enough to leave a mark,  _ another  _ possessive bite. She keeps a hand resting on Penny's waist and her other hand moves down her stomach. She knows Toni enough to know that the woman won't touch directly so soon. There's something  _ fun  _ about how Toni doesn't go directly to the point. 

The older woman cups her sex, applying almost no pressure but it's enough to feel her state.

"You're already this wet?" She whispers. "I barely touched you, baby girl." 

Penny nods then she whimpers when Toni moves her hand. "Keep your voice down, you don't want everyone hearing your cute little moans, do you?"

"N-no, Ms. Stark."

"Good."

She rubs slowly, pressing just enough to let Penny feel it and to turn her on more. Both the sensation from Toni's touch and the fact that they're in a fitting room adds to her arousal. Having a mirror right in front of her is an bonus. She sees herself getting so easily played by Toni, who's not showing any signs of effort. How the woman manages to be stoic even during intense sex, Penny doesn't know.

(Toni will fuck her into the mattress and keep a cold stone face, but it only makes Penny needier and needier.)

An eternity passes with Toni just rubbing and rubbing her. Toni puts an arm around her waist, pulling her close as possible. The clothes against her back and the breathing on her back feels so  _ good _ . Toni sneaks her hand under the waistband of her boyshorts. Soft fingertips touch between wet folds and she makes  _ sure  _ she barely touches Penny's clit. It's torture, but Penny loves any torture Toni can put her through.

"Here's what we gonna do..." Her fin gers are touching  _ anywhere  _ but Penny's aching clit, but then she presses just her fingertip against her entrance. "We're going to my place, you'll put this pretty lace and maybe you'll get to cum. Understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Stark."

"Good. I'll give you a treat."

She pushes her finger in easily, Penny is more than wet enough to take all the fingers Toni could want her to. And she apparently wants one finger. She moves slowly, a  _ very  _ slow fingering that makes Penny burn brighter but it does nothing to actually relieve any of the building tension.

Then she stops.

It almost  _ hurts. _

"Come on, baby girl." She pulls her hand out of Penny's underwear. "We have clothes to pay for.

* * *

It turns out that lace underwear isn't  _ that  _ uncomfortable. It's not her cotton bras and boyshorts that she can simply forget she's wearing, but it's not bad. It's just not practical, considering Penny is a  _ disaster  _ working with bra clasps. But she looks  _ good  _ wearing that, and she knows Toni will love it.

(And she's already… excited only by the idea of making Ms. Stark happy.)

After putting on these new clothes, she sits on the bed like always when they're having a  _ Night™ _ . She's almost shivering, still tense after having her orgasm denied previously that day. If she wasn't so obedient, Penny knows she'd have masturbated a little bit for relief to Toni's teasing. She almost feels the ghost of Ms. Stark's touches. She  _ wants _ and  _ needs _ that.

"Baby girl," Toni's voice makes Penny feel the Niagara Falls between her legs. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Ms. Stark."

"Good." She walks closer. "Lay on your back."

Penny obeys like the good girl she is.

Toni climbs onto the bed and crawls towards her. It almost feels like Toni is the unstoppable hunter and Penny is a useless little prey. And it makes her  _ need  _ the older woman. Toni places a light kiss in random places all the way from her calves up to her crotch, skips this area without a hint of hesitation, and keeps kissing up her stomach. She's extra gentle where Penny's skin is still colored by bite marks and hickeys.

Penny tries to not moan too loudly when Toni licks a line right under her bra. Just a lot of self-control stops her from humping against Toni.

_ You don't disrespect your dom like this _ , was drilled into her mind.

Toni places her hands on Penny's waist to keep her still against the bed. She doesn't seem surprised by how hard Penny's nipples are, they're pushing against the lace. Carefully, Toni puts her teeth around her left nipple. The pressure of her teeth, the build-up and the friction of the fabric against sensitive skin, is  _ almost  _ too much. Toni gives the same attention to the other nipple and Penny is still not used to how sensitive she is or how sensitive she is under  _ Toni's  _ hand.

"Take it off, baby girl."

She kneels back, sitting on Penny's thighs and a little reminder of the fact that the younger woman can't escape unless she asks to. There's an amused smirk on Toni's face when Penny struggles for solid two minutes before finally getting the bra open. 

"Adorable baby girl," Toni kisses her. "Will I have to train you?"

"I don't know, Ms. Stark."

Toni only nods and kisses and bites down her neck. She's always ready to leave all the marks on her baby girl, and Penny is happy to be marked. Penny gets way too close to her orgasm when Toni's lips wrap around her left nipple, and the same thing happens when Toni touches her right nipple. Her mouth is just always so  _ warm  _ and  _ soft  _ and  _ wet  _ and maybe one of Penny's favorite things.

Toni knows her enough to stop before she makes Penny cum before they had any actual fun.

Toni hooks her fingers on each side of her panties. 

"Color?"

"G-green, Ms. Stark."

Toni smirks at her before she  _ rips  _ the piece apart _. _ Penny shamelessly moans when the underwear is ripped by those strong hands. Penny has never noticed she had a strength kink until she met Toni and her powerful body. Now she gets why Toni bought her  _ so many  _ lace panties. 

"You have such a little cute pussy," the older woman says. "All wet for me, huh, baby girl?"

"P-please," she whines and Toni runs a finger between her drenched folds. 

"Calm down, or I won't let you cum tonight.”

Penny tries her best.

Toni keeps a firm hand on her hip, a spot that is always marked with how Penny has terrible control over her body and needs Toni to keep her still. Her forefinger moves  _ slowly  _ up and down, going around the hard clit before moving down, pressing slightly against her entrance before moving up. Penny whines and moans even if she knows that nothing can make Toni not spend half an hour doing this if she wants to. 

Toni easily pushes two fingers into her, sliding in up to the base of her knuckles. She stays still for a moment, waiting for Penny to get used to her fingers there. Penny's nod a minute later is enough to let Toni know she can move.

Penny would be ashamed of how wet she is if she could, but she's too into Toni fingerfucking her with such slow and deep thrusts (and she's not even using all her strength). Both are aware that Penny cumming only with penetration is a rare event and Penny knows that Ms. Stark isn't aiming for it.

"Another finger, color?"

"Green."

"Good girl."

It slides in almost as easily as the other fingers. The burn is  _ amazing  _ and her eyes roll back when she feels herself stretching around Toni's skilled fingers. She bends her fingers, poking twice before finding Penny's G-spot. She  _ finally  _ uses her thumb to give attention to Penny's aching needy clit. A gentle touch that makes her whole body shiver.

Penny still needs some training since a minute of that gives her quite an intense orgasm on Toni's hand.

"Oh, baby girl, you made a mess but the night has just begun."


End file.
